White Moment
by psychoarea
Summary: Disini aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang indahnya hari-hari yang kulalui bersamamu. Hingga saat ini, kemarin yang terlewati serta hari esok yang menanti. WARNING! Bad summary and story XD Lanjutan (?) Today, Yesterday and Tomorrow XD
1. Today

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki &Yusuke Murata**

**Pair : HiruMamo XDD**

**Warning : OOC, ****_typo(s)_****, gaje, gak jelas dan lain-lain XDD *harap maklum/dooor***

**A/N : ****_FanFi_****c **ini merupakan _sekuel_ dari **_FanFic_** saya sebelumnya XD, pada awalnya saya sangat ragu untuk membuat _sekuel_ ini, tetapi saya penasarn mau coba **#doooor# **terimakasih pula untuk yang sudah me-_review __**FanFic**_ singkat itu _ _Hontou ni arigatou_ _minna _(_ _)

_Very bad __**FanFic **__for this fandom _**#plakkk# **_I hope you're enjoy minna~__I need review, if you want, review please_** hehehhe******_ sankyu _**XD **lagi-lagi untuk judulnya abaikan saja **=DDD**

* * *

******.**

**.**

**.**

**_~Today ~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disini musim dingin belum berakhir dan akhir pekan kembali datang menutup hari-hari singkat yang begitu melelahkan. Hari ini berbeda dengan kemarin dan kemarin pasti sangatlah berbeda dengan hari ini. Tetapi jika kau bertanya tentang perasaanku, tentu saja perasaanku ini tak akan berubah hingga hari-hari itu terlewati. Disini, di tempat ini aku dan dirimu pasti akan melewati hari-hari itu bersama sambil menanti indahnya musim semi yang akan datang setelah musim dingin ini berakhir.

**Pukul 07.00 pm**

Disini aku menanti dirimu yang ku yakin pasti akan segera muncul dihadapanku. Disini dingin, tetapi jika aku mengingatmu pastilah rasa dingin itu berganti menjadi hangat yang memeluk. Disini aku terus menatap lurus ke jalan itu berharap dirimu yang terpantulkan cahaya lampu akan segera datang menghampiriku disini. Aku yakin kau pasti akan datang karena aku selalu percaya padamu seperti saat aku mempercayakan cintaku ini padamu.

**Pukul 07.10 pm**

Saat itu salju kembali menanpakkan dirinya, bersamaan dengan salju itu kau muncul dihadapanmu dengan jaket hitam pekat yang bertengger indah ditubuhmu. Saat itu aku tersenyum menyambut salju serta tersenyum saat menatap sosokmu yang kian lama semakin mendekat padaku. Dekat, semakin dekat dan kini kau tengah berada tepat dihadapanku. Kau tersenyum, bahkan sesekali menyeringai seperti biasa saat kau menatap wajahku yang memerah karena sedikit sentuhan lembut dari jari-jarimu yang lentik itu.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu budak setiaku?" Dirinya meyeringai seperti biasa tetapi seringaian itu membuatku tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah menunggu sejam loh disini." Dan saat itu aku tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Tch, _uso_."

"Hehehe, tidak kok aku baru menunggumu kurang lebih sepuluh menit di tempat ini." Aku kembali tersenyum padanya dan saat itu pula dirinya mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut serta hangat.

"Maaf ya telah membuatmu menunggu disini." Kemudain setelah kata-kata itu terlontar kami kembali bergandengan tangan menyusuri gemerlap malam penuh salju.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami selalu bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Rasa dingin dari salju yang turun sama sekali tak terasa jika dirinya berada disampingku. Malam yang gelap seolah begitu bercahaya saat kita berjalan beriringan seperti ini. Aku senang, teramat senang bahkan aku tak dapat mengutarakannya dalam sebuah kata-kata singkat dihadapanmu. Saat ini aku hanya dapat menggenggam tangan hangatmu, berharap selamanya kau akan terus menjadi bagian dari kisah hidupku.

**Pukul 08.15 pm**

Malam tak terasa semakin larut, hawa dingin yang menemani putihnya salju semakin membuat diriku tak ingin terpisah darinya. Aku selalu ingin bersamanya, di tempat ini ataupun di tempat-tempat indah lainnya karena dimanapun kurasa sangat indah jika dirimu yang menemani langkahku ini. Malam ini bukanlah pertama kalinya kau berjalan beriringan deganku, tetapi malam ini adalah malam pertama dimana dirimu menggenggam tanganku hangat. Kau, dirimu yang seperti itu tak kusangka dapat memeluk hangat hatiku ini.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tiba-tiba saja dirimu bertanya demikian saat aku tengah menatap salju putih yang terus turun menemani langkah kita.

"Memikirkan apa?" Bukannya menjawab aku malah berbalik menanyainya.

"Tch, kau ini selalu saja begitu."

"Eh? Apanya?" Aku menatapnya, menatap mata _emerald_-nya yang indah.

"Lupakan saja, anggap saja aku tak berbicara apapun tadi." Mata _emerald_-nya kembali memalingkan pandangannya dari mataku.

"_Nee_, mana bisa begitu!"

Kesal, terkadang dengan mudahnya dirinya membuatku kesal seperti ini. Tetapi saat itu dirinya sama sekali tak menghiraukanku karena sibuk menatap gemerlap lampu yang ada di taman iitu. Saat itu pula sesekali aku menatap wajahnya dari samping dan ternyata aku baru menyadarinya bahwa dirinya sangat tampan jika kulihat dari jarak sedekat ini, walaupun terkadang dirinya sangat menyebalkan sih. Aku terus melakukannya, berulang kali menatap wajah tampannya itu tanpa dirinya ketahui tentunya.

"Kekekeke, kenapa? Aku tampan ya?"

**Singgggg—** tiba-tiba saja suara itu kembali terdengar dan dengan segera aku memalingkan wajahku yang sepertinya sangatlah memerah karena malu. Mungkinkah dirinya sadar jika aku tengah menatap wajahnya itu?

"Tentu saja aku sadar sejak tadi kau memperhatikanku seperti itu." Dirinya menyeringai indah, membuatku tak berani menatapnya saat itu.

"Ukh," Gumamku lirih tetapi tetap saja dirinya pasti mendengar suaraku itu.

"Sudahlah akui saja aku memang tampan kan? Kekeke." Lagi-lagi dirinya tertawa seperti itu dan terlebih lagi kali ini dirinya telah menghentikan langkahnya tepat di taman yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa berhenti disini?" Meskipun tak menatapnya aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sosok itu.

"Kekekeke memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tak suka? Dan kenapa kau bertanya tanpa menatapku heh?"

"Ukh, sudahlah anggap saja aku tak berbicara apapun tadi." Aku kembali melangkah memasuki taman yang indah itu dan meninggalkannya di belakangku.

"Tch, itu kan perkataanku."

.

.

.

Saat ini kami tengah memasuki taman itu dan benar saja taman yang indah itu sangatlah ramai dipenuhi para pengunjung yang sepertinya terdiri dari berbagai macam kalangan. Sejenak kulihat dirinya yang berjalan di belakangku, dirinya yang masih sibuk menguyah permen karet less sugarnya kini tengah memperhatikan keramaian yang begitu terasa di tempat ini. Akupun sama seperti dirinya, disini aku tengah menatap keramaian itu serta sesekali menatap dirinya yang berjalan di belakangku.

"Hei, _kuso mane_ apa kau mau meninggalkanku hah?" Dirinya yang berada dibelakangku sedikit berteriak kesal saat itu dan tentu saja saat itu dirinya mempercepat langkahnya agar kembali sejajar dengan langkahku..

"Hehehe _gomen_, habisnya sejak tadi kau terus meledekku seperti itu aku kan jadi tidak tenang berjalan disampingmu."

"Tch, _baka_."

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami kembali berjalan beriringan dan beberapa saat setelahnya dirinya kembali meraih telapak tanganku serta menggenggamnya hangat. Akupun tersenyum saat itu, kembali tersenyum saat menatap mata _emerald-_nya yang indah terpantulkan cahaya lampu di tempat ini. Disisi lain aku melihat raut wajahnya yang sedikit berubah, ya saat itu aku melihatnya tersenyum hangat padaku dan saat itu aku benar-benar senang karena dapat melihat senyuman langkanya itu.

"_Nee, kuso mane _ikut aku." Dengan sedikit pemaksaan dirinya menarik diriku ke suatu tempat yang tak ku ketahui.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku saat dirinya mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Sudahlah ikut saja." Dengan nada memerintahnya ia berkata demikian dan anehnya aku sama sekali tak berkomentar setelah itu.

Tak lama kemudian kami telah sampai di suatu tempat, sebuah tempat yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Tempat ini sangatlah indah, seolah ini adalah tempat tersembunyi dimana hanya dirinya serta diriku yang mengetahuinya. Sejenak aku menatapnya dan dirinya juga menatapku dengan tatapan hangat itu. Hangat, entah mengapa aku menyukai tatapannya itu.

"Apa kau suka tempat ini?" Dirinya masih menatapku dan kali ini jarak diantara kami telah dipersempit oleh dirinya.

"Umm, aku sangat suka tempat ini." Aku menjawab sejujurnya dan kusadari saat ini wajahku kembali memerah dibuatnya.

**_Hug!_**

Sesaat setelah itu tanpa sadar aku telah jatuh ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Saat itu berlangsung begitu cepat dan entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika tubuhku ditarik paksa oleh dirinya. Disini, di tempat ini aku dapat menghirup aroma _maskulin_ yang kurasakan saat tengah memeluknya. Menenangkan, aku suka aroma itu, aku suka kehangatn ini dan tentu saja aku selalu menyukai dirimu yang kini tengah memelukku hangat.

"Aku mencitaimu Mamori."

Dirinya bergumam lirih disela-sela pelukan itu. Saat itu pula aku sedikit terkejut karena dirinya dengan tak biasa memanggil nama kecilku dan kali ini tidak dengan nada mengejek seperti biasa. Sungguh aku tak berani melihat wajahku saat ini karena kusadari pastilah wajahku ini tengah memerah hanya karena dirinya memanggil nama kecilku. Tetapi biarlah, biarlah aku tetap seperti ini, disini merasakan kehangatanmu.

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu Hiruma, _daisuki_." Aku masih dalam pelukannya saat mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"_Hontou ni daisuki_ Mamori."

Dan malam ini berakhir, berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman hangat saat dirinya perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Ketika itu aku sama sekali tak menolak ciuman hangat darinya, lembut seolah dirinya menciumku dengan penuh rasa cinta. Ya, akupun mencintainya, amat mencintainya seperti aku mencintai diriku ini. Dan di tempat ini, saat waktu tak berhenti berputar malam pun semakin larut. Kencan singkat kita telah berakhir, berakhir dengan kehangatan yang selalu kau berikan padaku.

**'Aku mencintamu.' **

Saat itu pula aku kembali teringat kejadian di hari itu. Hari yang indah, saat-saat dimana kau dan aku sama-sama mengetahui perasaan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keep or Delete? **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Arigatou ^_^ heheh *gaje***_


	2. Yesterday

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki &Yusuke Murata**

**Pair : HiruMamo XDD**

**Warning : OOC, ****_typo(s)_****, gaje, gak jelas dan lain-lain XDD *harap maklum/dooor***

**A/N : **Saya kembali di **_FanFi_****c **ini dan saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-_review~ Hontou ni arigatou_ _minna _(_ _) nah sekarang saya munculkan chapter duanya jengjengjeng (?) oh iya ini chapter ceritanya sebelum Mamori sama Hiruma jadian yak hihihi *bows*

_Very bad __**FanFic **__for this fandom _**#plakkk# **_I hope you're enjoy minna~__I need review, if you want, review please_** hehehhe******_ sankyu _**XD **lagi-lagi untuk judulnya abaikan saja **=DDD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~Yesterday~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih di musim yang sama, dimana suasana dingin serta salju putih masih menghiasi tempat ini. Tetapi musim dingin ini tentunya akan terasa begitu hangat saat dirimu terus mengisi keseharianku yang kadang melelahkan itu. Aku yakin akan hal itu, benar-benar yakin akan perasaanku yang kian lama kian menghangatkan hati ini. Dan disini aku tengah menatapmu yang masih saja sibuk dengan berkas-berkas merepotkan itu.

"Sebaikanya kau lanjutkan besok saja Hiruma." Ucapku pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Tch, mana bisa begitu heh? Apa kau tidak melihat berkas-berkas ini begitu banyak?"

Fuh, yasudahlah mau apa lagi memang berkas-berkas itu sangat banyak dan sebenarnya aku tau seorang Hiruma Youichi tak akan semudah itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Percuma saja aku melarangnya atau menasehatinya. Birakan saja dia tetap meneliti lembar demi lembar berkas-berkas itu hingga dirinya merasa lelah dengan sendirinya.

"Kau tidak mau pulang bukan _kuso mane_?" Terlihat Hiruma sedikit menyeringai dan tentunya aku tau apa maksud dari seringaiannya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu."

Kemudian untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi sangat hening ditambah lagi udara dingin yang kian menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Sejujurnya aku ingin membuka sebuah pembicaraan tetapi untuk saat ini kurasa sama sekali tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Mungkin jika ada hal yang harus kubicarakan saat ini tentu saja hal itu pasti menyangkut perasaanku pada sosok pemuda itu. Tetapi tentu saja aku tak berani bukan?

**Plukkkk— **

"Eh?"

"Pakai saja."

Sesaat suasana hening itu terpecahkan karena Hiruma dengan santainya melemparkan jaket hitam miliknya kepadaku. Aku sedikit kesal sih karena hal itu membuat berkas-berkas itu semakin berantakan. Apa maksudnya? Jika ingin memberikannya tidak bisakah kau melakukan dengan sedikit lembut? Ah, sudahlah tidak mungkin Hiruma melakukan hal macam itu.

"Tch, ingat ya _kuso mane _aku memberikan jaket itu padamu bukan karena aku perhatian padamu hanya saja aku tak ingin bawahanku sakit dan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya untuk memeriksa berkas-berkas ini."

"Huh, aku juga tak ingin diperhatikan olehmu." Omelku padanya. Tetapi bohong sih, sejujurnya aku ingin sekali diperhatikan olehnya.

"Kekeke kufikir kau menyukaiku dan selalu ingin kuperhatikan." Tawa Hiruma kembali menghiasi ruangan ini.

"E—eh? I-itu kan tidak mungkin."

Bodoh! Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Sudah berapa kali kau menggodaku seperti itu dan sudah berapa kali pula wajahku memerah karenanya hah? Aku memang menyukaimu tetapi jika aku mengatakannya apakah kau juga akan menyukaiku seperti akau menyukaimu? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing dan patah hati.

Aku kembali menatap berkas-berkas itu sebelum Hiruma mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang membuat wajahku semerah kepiting rebus. Tetapi sepertinya upayaku tak berhasil karena aku masih saja menatap pemuda itu diam-diam ditambah lagi jaket miliknya masih berada dipangkuanku. Bodoh sekali aku ini.

"Hei, _kuso mane_ sudah kuperintahkan kau memakai jaket itu tetapi kenapa kau masih belum memakainya hah? Apa kau menungguku naik darah baru kau memakainya?" Hiruma menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Sudah kubilang kan tidak usah, lebih baik kau saja yang memakainya karena itu jaketmu." Kemudian aku melemparkan kembali jaket itu padanya. Tetapi tentu saja aku melemparkan jaket itu tak sekasar lemparannya tadi.

Hening, Hiruma hanya diam sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau kubilang pakai ya pakai! Dasar _kuso mane _idiot."

"Tapi kan—"

"Tch merepotkan, pakai jaket saja harus aku yang memakaikan kekeke."

Apa? Yang benar saja Hiruma memakaikan jaket itu dipundakku? Sungguh aku tak dapat menahan rona merah diwajahku saat ini.

"_Daisuki, Mamori._"

"E-eh?"

Aku baru saja tersadar akan lamunanku dan saat kusadari Hiruma tak terlihat lagi disekitarku. Kemana dia? Apakah tadi benar-benar nyata ataukah hanya sebuah mimpi? Tidak, semua ini nyata bahkan untuk sesaat aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hiruma yang begitu hangat disekitar telingaku. Kemudian sesaat setelahnya ia membisikan kata-kata itu tepat ditelingaku membuatku mematung untuk persekian detik.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa aku hanya diam saja? Aku harus segera pergi."

Dengan segera aku mengunci pintu ruangan itu dan berlari ditengah dinginnya malam musim dingin ini. Baru saja beberapa langkah aku sudah merasakan tubuhku membeku saat ini juga tetapi aku harus tetap melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan ini dan menemukan dirinya. Ya, aku harus mencari Hiruma bagaimanapun caranya. Walaupun udara saat ini sangat dingin dan malam semakin larut aku harus tetap mencarinya karena aku telah yakin dengan perasaan ini, aku menyukainya dan aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini juga. Entah terbalas atau tidak yang terpenting adalah mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang ku cintai.

.

.

.

**Pukul 09.00 pm**

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri malam yang dingin ini seorang diri. Sejujurnya aku bahkan tak tau harus pergi kemana untuk mencari sosok pemuda bermata _emerald _itu. Disepanjang jalan yang kulalui terlihat beraneka ragam lampu dengan warna yang begitu indah. Sejenak aku melihatnya dan saat itu pula aku terbanyang akan sosokmu, seseorang yang membuatku jatuh hati. Kemudian sebelum aku semakin terhanyut dalam lamunanku, saat itu pula aku berniat untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat ini.

"Sudahlah tidak mungkin kan Hiruma mengatakan itu, haha pasti dia hanya bercanda tadi." Ucapku dengan senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan saat mengingat kata-katanya tadi.

"Fuh, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membaca komik _romance _akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya, kau benar _kuso mane _sepertinya kau memang terlalu berlebihan membaca komik-komik konyol itu."

"Mungkin aku akan menguranginya nanti."

"Kekekek."

"He—eh?"

"Ada apa _kuso mane_? Terkejut?"

Aku mematung ditempat saat mendapati sosok itu tengah berada dihadapanku. Hiruma, sejak kapan dirinya berada disana? Apakah dirinya—

"Aku mendengar semuanya _kuso mane_."

Perlahan Hiruma memperdekat jarang antara kami.

"Ukh, aku hanya—"

Dekat, semakin dekat membuat jantungku tak berhenti berdegup kencang. Bahkan saat ini aku dapat merasakan setiap senti aroma tubuhnya. Ya, aroma tubuhnya, wangi _mint_ yang begitu membuatku nyaman serta hangat jika berada didekatnya. Membuatku tak bisa bernafas padahal jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

Kali ini wajahku dan Hiruma saling berdekatan, benar-benar dekat seolah tak ada jarak lagi diantara kami karena Hiruma telah mematahkan jarak itu. Tidak, aku tak bisa menghindar. Tubuhku kaku, aku tak bisa bergerak saat itu. Aku ingin pergi, aku tak kuat jika harus berlama-lama menatap mata _emerald _itu.

"Ada apa? Apa kau takut padaku?" Hiruma masih saja menatap mataku tajam tanpa memperjauh jarak diantara kami.

"Hi-iruma, a-ku—"

**_Kiss~!_**

"Ummm,"

"_Daisuki..."_

Ya, setelah ciuman singkat itu Hiruma kembali mengatakannya. Aku masih belum percaya, aku takut jikalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka yang membuatku jatuh setelah aku bangun nanti. Saat aku ingin memastikan semua ini nyata atau tidak tiba-tiba saja Hiruma meraih tubuhku sehingga membuat tubuhku ini jatuh dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ukh, wangi _mint _ini begitu membuatku terhanyut.

"Dengar _kuso mane _ini bukan mimpi." Sejenak Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pipiku.

"Ukh, sakit." Ternyata memang bukan mimpi.

Dan sejenak keheningan kembali menghampiri kami.

"Hiruma, a-aku men-cintaimu." Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya karena aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri sebelumnya.

"Kekeke, apa aku harus percaya semudah itu?"

"Aku tak membutuhkan kepercayaanmu dan balsan untuk cintaku karena yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah telingamu untuk mendengar kata demi kata yang akan ku ucapkan." Aku berkata demikian, aku mencoba mengatakannya dengan penuh kenyakinan.

"Bodoh, benar-benar bodoh."

"Ya, aku memang bodoh karena telah mencintaimu Hiruma."

"Dan mungkin aku terlalu bodoh karena lebih mencintaimu."

"Ukh," Aku hanya dapat menahan rona merah diwajahku. Aku tak menyangka akhirnya perasaanku akan terbalaskan dihari ini.

"Kekekeke karena terlalu cinta padaku kau jadi sebodoh ini ya _kuso mane_?"

"_Moo, _Hiruma aku kan—"

Ukh, lagi-lagi Hiruma menciumku dan kali ini sebuah _deep kiss_. Aku suka ciuman itu, lembut serta hangat ditambah lagi aroma _mint _yang membuatku semakin nyaman. Aku menyukai Hiruma, benar-benar menyukainya. Dan saat ini aku benar-benar tak ingin menjauh dari dirinya karena aku ingin terus merasakan kehangatan disetiap pelukannya serta kelembutan disetiap sentuhannya.

"_Daisuki _Mamori, katakanlah kau juga menyukaiku."

"Hi-ruma, _daisuki— hontou ni daisuki_."

Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku yang saat ini telah membasahi wajahku. Aku menangis, semua perasaanku tercampur saat ini hinngga aku tak dapat menahannya dan membenamkan kembali wajahku dalam hangatnya tubuh Hiruma. Aku terisak dalam pelukannya. Erat, begitu erat aku memeluknya dan kurasakan Hiruma pun membalas pelukanku itu.

Aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu.

Kini, malam yang dingin sama sekali tak kurasakan karena hangat tubuhmu.

**'Aku mencintaimu.'**


End file.
